


[Podfic] Second Star

by SisterOfWar



Category: Third Star (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of <i>Second Star</i>, by Lexigent</p>
<p>Author's summary: <i>There will be a time and a place, when we get there.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Second Star

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Second Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/230804) by [Lexigent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent). 



MP3 download [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B4Wxd238d1TVV1JPbFYzZzlickU/edit?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Image manipulation by me.
> 
> Intro music: _Morning Tears_ , by Alexandre Desplat, from the soundtrack to the film The Painted Veil
> 
> Outro music: _The Funeral_ , ibid


End file.
